Family Christmas
by GrimmsWriter
Summary: Gravity Falls, OC. Stanley was surprised when he got a post card from his brother inviting him to come celebrate Christmas with him. This was amazing! He could finally see his brother after all this time! Maybe Stanford had finally forgiven him. But after meeting Stanford's strange girlfriend, Stanley isn't entirely sure what to think of his brother.


"Well… This is it…" Stanley looks up at the cozy little house in the woods before looking back down at his post card just to double check if the address was correct. He slowly makes his way onto the porch and hesitates, "It's okay… Maybe he actually wants to see me…" He finally knocks on the door but is very surprised when a woman answers. She looks at him, "Oh! You must be Stanley! Come on in!" She steps out of the way and opens the door wider so that he could walk in. He was confused, "Uh… Is Stanford here…?"

"Yes, but he's busy right now. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" She shuts the door and walks past him to the kitchen, "Just set your things next to the door, I can take care of them."

He stands next to the door awkwardly. What was he busy doing? Why was there a woman here? Did his brother manage to get an attractive wife? Was she even his wife? He slowly walks into the kitchen and looks around, "Uh… Could I have some water?"

"Yeah, of course!" She gets him a glass of water, "I'm making lunch right now."

"Thank you… So…" He sits in a chair at the table, "What's your name?"

"My name is Valkyrie but, you can call me Val."

"That's… That's an interesting name." He sips his water.

Finally, after a few minutes of awkward silence, Stanford comes into the kitchen and looks at Stanley surprised, "You actually came…"

Stanley looks up at him, "Yeah…"

Valkyrie looks at them, "Lunch is about ready…"

Stanford sits down next to his brother. It was weird but it also meant a lot to the both of them. Valkyrie's presence was really weird to Stanley though, it was like she shouldn't be there. She seemed nice though. She had made sandwiches, which made sense seeing she was rarely home during the day and Stanford was always busy. They sit and eat. She watches them. Stanley thought it was weird that she had purple eyes. Finally, Stanford looks at Stanley, "So…. What have you been doing all these years?"

"Oh… Uh…" He couldn't tell his brother he was living out of his car, well, he could but he didn't want pity, "Not a whole lot… What have you been doing?"

"Not a whole lot, just research…"

"Oh… How was college?" He didn't really want to ask this question seeing he ruined his brother's chance at his dream school.

"It was actually great. I got a grant from the college to live and work up here. I am still studying weird and crazy things."

"Oh cool…" He kept looking at Valkyrie, still not sure who she was.

Stanford realizes that he didn't introduce them, "Oh! Stanley, this is my girlfriend Valkyrie."

Stan was surprised that his brother was able to get an attractive girlfriend on his own. Valkyrie had black hair that curled slightly as it fell past her shoulders and bright purple eyes. Wait, purple eyes? That's weird…

"Uh… I don't want to sound rude but… Why do you have purple eyes?" As soon as he said it, she looked at him and he immediately felt uncomfortable. "Sorry… I don't really want to know."

"Hm." She stands up and takes her plate over to the sink, "Stanford I need to go to work, I will be back later. Please don't burn the house down." She kisses Ford on the cheek as she walks out of the kitchen to leave.

Stanley looks at his brother, "She was a lot nicer when I got here…"

"Well, she's kind of… Strange… I can't really tell you anything."

"Like, is she crazy or something?"

"Not really. She just isn't very good at human interactions. This was her idea though, I don't understand why her tone changed towards you. It might be because she was about to go out on a job and it's stressful."

"Well, what does she do?"

"She is a business woman… Kinda."

"Business woman?" Stan starts laughing. It was uncommon for a woman to really be doing anything but stay at home.

"I'm not joking. She is really good at her job."

He slowly stops laughing, "Okay, okay. So how did you meet her?"

Stanford thinks for a moment, "Well…" He thinks about when he first saw her.

It was late but Stanford said "Screw sleep! I am going monster hunting!" It was one of his first nights in Gravity Falls and he was excited to get started. As he walked through the town, he found a monster in an alley. He slowly walked into an alley but froze when he saw someone standing in front of him. There was only enough light in the alley for him to see the weapon in their hand. It looked like a scythe. Whoever it was, was facing the monster and not him. He slowly starts to back out of the alley, watching the person carefully. The monster was obviously injured. As he is almost to the entrance of the alley, he watches in horror as the person beheads the monster with their weapon. He gasped and made a bunch of noise as he stumbled out of the alley. Maybe whoever it was would be too busy with the monster to chase him. He was wrong. When he got to his car, he started trying to find the right key in a panic. A woman in a black suit and tie appeared behind him, he saw her reflection in his window. She had black curly hair and purple eyes. He turns to face her, terrified.

Stanford finally came up with something, "We met in a grocery store." It wasn't too far from the truth. After she threatened him not to tell anyone about what he saw he kinda stalked her. Not to be creepy but because he wanted to learn more about what she was. They spoke again in a grocery store. It was obviously more civil this time and she actually apologized for what he had to see.

"Oh. That's it?"

"Yep." He stands up to put his plate away, "So… I can show you your room if you want. You can stay as long as you want as long as you get a job."

Stanley was surprised, "Are you not mad anymore?"

"Oh, no. I am still pissed but Valkyrie made a really good point to me. We are family and we can't just push each other away over a stupid project. Those are her words, not mine but I guess I agree to an extent."

Stan stands up and hugs his brother tightly, "Thank you."

Ford hugs Stan back, "You're welcome. You should thank Valkyrie too once she gets back."


End file.
